Prime Minister
Prime Minister is the minister of Dragon Kingdom and a subordinate of Draudillon Oriculus. Appearance Personality His tone of voice and expression was described as cold-hearted when speaking to the Queen. The prime minister also seems to act unapologetic and disrespectful for the remarks he says about her. The Queen noted that the expression he makes around her is difficult to perceive and understand. Background Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The minister seems to have stood by Draudillon's side while she expressed faith in the knight they met before he left. After the knight left, the minister reminded her that the knight she was speaking to until now is the last person to have an audience with her for today. When the Queen spoke of returning to her original form, the Minister advised her not to do so, since there is still work to be done and it is part of her job to maintain that child form. He later then talk about the various forms she could transform into, along with the appeals it has on both men and women. Moreover, the two discussed the topic concerning the beastman invasion, and what the plans are to counter it. After the meeting came to an end, he is tasked with seeking reinforcements from the Slane Theocracy militarily.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission Abilities and Powers Relationships Draudillon Oriculus The minister has acknowledged the fact that Draudillon worked hard as the Queen of her nation. He even expected the Queen to take her job seriously after discussions between the two of them was over. However, he treats the Queen's child form as a political tool for keeping knights and even adventurers loyal to the cause of defending the nation. Regardless, he viewed Draudillon's original appearance to be one of her forms anyways and was scolded by her because of that notion he makes towards it. Trivia Quotes * (To Draudillon): "As long as your appearance can evoke the desire in others to protect you, they will work harder." * (To Draudillon): "Back to the topic, that form may be popular with men, but not so much with women. Instead, your present form appeals to men and women of all ages. So if you want to change back to that form, you will have to wait until the country is stable again. Or do you have any other plans to propose?" * (To Draudillon): "However, if the situation continues like this, whatever form you take will not matter anymore." * (To Draudillon about Cerabrate): "It is just a fetish...although he really is a lolicon." * (To Draudillon about Cerabrate): "What do you mean? As long as you act like a cute and innocent girl, he would risk his life to fight for us. Wouldn't he be the most suitable situation for us right now?" * (To Draudillon):'' "Relying on other countries for protection caused this situation in the end. It is quite depressing."'' *(To Draudillon about her Wild Magic): "Last resort....I hope that day won't come. Then I will try to seek reinforcements again from the Slane Theocracy." *(To Draudillon): "Just so, Your Highness. Incidentally, if you have the energy to spare, please write thirty letters of encouragement to the officers at the frontline. In children's handwriting, of course." References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Prime Ministers Category:Dragon Kingdom